


First Date: At the Ice Rink

by nork



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, PJO Femslash Weeks, Rare Pairings, SO GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nork/pseuds/nork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou drags Clarisse on their first date- to the ice rink.</p><p>Day one of PJO femslash week!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date: At the Ice Rink

Lou tugged on Clarisse’s hand, pulling her up the steps. Clarisse’s feet dragged along the brick, slowing her down and rendering Lou’s efforts practically useless.

“C’mon, ‘Risse! Stop being such a wimp, it’s just ice-skating,” Lou said, and Clarisse grinned.

“I know, but you’re cute when you’re annoyed,” Clarisse said, and Lou scowled at her briefly.

“Shut up, you,” she said, before leaving Clarisse on the steps. Lou ran up, and started to pull open the heavy door. Clarisse jogged up the steps, and reached around her girlfriend, opening the door with ease.

Fake unwillingness forgotten, Lou beamed. Clarisse just chuckled at her; Lou was endlessly funny to her, not to mention adorable.

Once through the door, she walked ahead of Clarisse. She noticed the bounce in Lou’s steps, how that usually meant that she was happy. Clarisse just watched her.

Lou reached the desk. The person inside smiled at them. Lou paid for their tickets, and they gave her two numbers for skates. She clutched them tight in one hand, and slipped the other into Clarisse’s. She gave the person a wave, before pulling Clarisse through another door.

The room beyond it was full of benches. Another staff member stood at a wooden counter, and Clarisse could the huge wall of boxes behind them. Lou bounced over, handing their numbers over.

“Sizes?” the person asked, smiling.

“One pair of twelves, and one pair eight-point-fives, please!” Lou answered before Clarisse got a chance to speak. She tapped her hands on the table, and hummed an off-key tune as the person turned to sort out the skates. Clarisse couldn’t help but grin again at the tune.

“Old McDonald? How old are you, again?” Clarisse asked, voice light. Her words earned a playful glare from Lou.

“Excuse you, I think you’ll find I’m older than you,” Lou barked back, laughing. Clarisse laughed too, and the staff member returned with their skates. Lou thanked them, and –still giggling- got Clarisse to sit beside her on a bench, and they began to take off their shoes and put on the skates.

Lou had specified two hockey skates, for which Clarisse was thankful for. The spikes on the front of the figure skates? Not quite her style. The skates went on easily, and the pair walked awkwardly on the gouged rubber floor to a wall of lockers. They stashed their shoes and their keys, locking it afterwards.

There was only a door between the rink area and the bench-room, and they were blasted with cold air as they opened it.

There were scant few people on the rink- it was a weekday, after all- but they were all in singles. One group of three or four, Clarisse thought, but she wasn’t sure.

Lou led her to the edge of the rink, and stepped out onto the ice. Unlike Clarisse, Lou had actually been skating before, and had the hang of it. Unfortunately, this was Clarisse’s first time. She took a deep breath, and followed Lou onto the ice.

At first, it didn’t feel as slippery as it looked. Lou was holding onto the side, but Clarisse stood still, not moving a muscle.

“C’mere, ‘Risse! I’ll teach you how, just come over to the side,” Lou said, but Clarisse just looked at her.

“Let me just try it first, okay?” she said, without waiting for an answer. A smug smile found its way to Lou’s face, and she crossed her arms, not holding onto the side.

“Go on, then, skate.” Lou’s words were practically a dare. And Clarisse never turned down a dare.

She’d seen it on tv, it couldn’t be that hard, right? They’d made it look so easy. At least, that’s what Clarisse told herself, as she lifted her foot up. As if I’m walking, she thought, bringing her foot down. It came down far too hard, and far too straight. She moved forwards a tiny bit, and slipped on the curved surface of the blade, just about getting her hands up to break her fall.

The ice was rough and actually kind of painful. It wasn’t smooth at all. She braced a finger in a small gouge, and felt her girlfriend’s hands on her arms. With Lou pulling on her arm, and bracing herself against the floor, she managed to get back to her feet. Lou’s grin was smugger than ever.

“You want my help now?” Lou asked, voice dripping with laughter. Clarisse frowned.

“One more try, I swear! I’ll get it this time,” she said, looking down at her skates. Don’t fail me now, she thought. Lou just shrugged and moved back.

This time, she didn’t lift her foot as much, and didn’t press down as hard. She still fell over, but this time on her butt. She let out a sigh of annoyance.

“Who’s cute when they’re annoyed?” Lou asked, actually laughing this time. Deep, belly-laughing. It caused people to look over, and smile at her.

“Shut up! Fine. Teach me how to do this,” Clarisse conceded. She put her hand on the ice again, the cold seeping into her hand. Lou offered to help her up, and Clarisse gave her the other hand. She figured she’d be able to push off one hand and pull Lou’s.

So she did, and got upright- albeit shakily- and clung to Lou’s hand like a lifeline.

Lou laughed. “I’ll show you the ropes. Just hold tight,” Lou told her, smiling. She turned to face Clarisse, and held out her hand. Clarisse took it, and they faced each other, holding each other’s hands.

Lou moved her skates in wide arcs, legs going out and in and out and in. It moved them along, slowly, but they moved. It was steady, and Clarisse felt herself calming down. It was actually quite nice out on the rink, she thought.

Clarisse stared at Lou as she brought her arcs to a standstill. “Now, you try! Only do the opposite, and I should be going backwards again,” Lou said, smiling encouragingly.

Clarisse nodded and looked down at her skates. She tried to move her feet, and they moved little.

“A little harder, c’mon ‘Risse. I know you can do it.”

She pushed out, and one foot got stuck and the other slid on. Clarisse felt herself slip and prepared to fall, forgetting she was holding both of Lou’s hands.

Those very same hands kept her steady as she found her balance again. She thanked Lou, but Lou just told her to try again.

And so she did. This time, her feet didn’t get stuck, and they moved along nearly as smoothly as Lou did.

“And there we go!” Lou grinned. “Although next time, maybe we should start at the edge?” she laughed sheepishly, and Clarisse just grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> look these are all posted on my tumblr i just paste them here im lazy  
> but also pls read this one i had a ton of fun w it


End file.
